The Dark Year
by Kosmic
Summary: Stork has secrets, Aerrow has troubling dreams, and what connections are there with Stork and this one man. The year has come for one side to win. Disclaimer I dont own Storm Hawks. OOC may occur.


**Cyclone**

Aerrow woke up to a sudden explosion. He got suit up and ran to the deck where Stork was yelling at the wheel. "We are so going to die!" He yelled as everyone else ran in. "Move out everyone it looks like we have a battle on our hands." Aerrow told everyone as they ran to their skimmers.

Once Aerrow launched he saw one person attack. His skimmer looked oddly different as well. It had wings folded up and back. Four claws two in front and two at back for possible grappling. One gun is seen coming out of the front that seems to be sting out of a mouth with fangs. The wings automatically folded them selves out as if it was some type of bird wings. Lastly his skimmer was painted to look like a green dragon.

Aerrow rush at him thinking one guy versus him is no problem. The guy grinned and fired an ice bolt at Aerrow. Aerrow maneuvered to get out of the way, but the blast was faster then any normal blast should be. One of his wings turn ice solid, lucky Aerrow was close enough to the Condor to go back and be fine.

Finn was the next to try to bring him down alone. "Finn fall back we can beat this guy if we worked together!" Piper shouted to Finn to only get ignored as he always does. Finn fired a couple quick shots at the person.

He grinned and actually flipped his skimmer around like how a bird only could. The wings helped make the movement as the flapped bend quickly. As the guy was doing so he fired a bolt at Finn knocking him right off.

Thanks to Piper who caught Finn in her skimmer. "Ok next time we work like a team." Finn said as Piper and Junko flew towards their intruder. Piper fired her couple of shots as Junko hit his knuckle busters together.

The guy dodges Pipers shots quickly then shot a big fire shot at Piper. "This is going to hurt isn't it?" Finn said as the fire blast hits them, luckily Piper hit her injector witch flew her and Finn back to the Condor.

Junko really did not like the looks of this as he stared at his team back at the Condor. He looked back towards the guy they were fight. He was directly in front of him charging a blast. "He ummm… could you please leave us alone. We are just passing by, we didn't mean anything." Junko said as the guy powered the charge.

"You guys could have said that when you entered my space. Take back to your ship." They guy said as Junko smiled and lead the way. Once Junko and they guy entered the ship Aerrow and Piper had their weapons out as Finn hid with his out.

"Guys it is ok I asked him to stop and he did." Junko said as Aerrow looked at him, then Junko, then to Piper who just shrugs. "Ok, but why did you attack us." Aerrow demanded he they guy took off his helmet. The guy had black green lined hair and purple eyes. "I am Cyclone and this air space belongs to Dragon Riders. I attacked because we Dragon Riders made an agreement to you Sky Nights leader this is our space. If anyone flies in they must let us know." Cyclone told Aerrow who has heard of that agreement.

"Sorry we didn't mean too, we had the Condor on auto pilot as we went to sleep." Aerrow told Cyclone who doesn't seem to care at the time. During that time Stork came in then stopped frozen. Everyone saw this, but Cyclone made a small evil grin. "If it isn't my old pet Stork." Cyclone said as Stork coward quickly behind Aerrow.

"Don't you mean friend and not pet." Piper said as Cyclone nodded slowly. "No Stork use to be my slave once back in the day. He was such a good slave I nick named him pet." Cyclone said with everyone glaring at him. "Before I go, pet tell anyone about my family secret the next thing you see will be box again." Cyclone said then laughed before leaving the Condor.

Stork whimpered then held his head down. "Stork it is ok, what ever he met he won't be able to do. We will protect you right guys?" Aerrow said and everyone said yea. "Crisis over let us all get back to bed." Aerrow said then went off to bed.

--

Aerrow stood in front of the Oracle as the Oracles spoke "Not all is what it seems." The vision she showed Aerrow that Cyclonis won appeared in front of him. It showed his friends in chains, but he was no where in sight. Aerrow stabs the Oracle free then she tells Aerrow now there is a new path.

--

Aerrow awoke in a cold sweat as he looks down at his bed. _I had that dream again, why am I having it? Does it mean I made the wrong choice to freeing the oracle? What new path did I really make? _Aerrow asked himself as he started to calm himself down.

Aerrow for once was the first person up. He normally sees Piper and or Stork up before him. Aerrow got up from his bed then took a nice hot shower. As Aerrow watched the water poor down on him he thought again about his dream. When he first saw the oracles vision of the future he thought he was chained up with his friends.

Aerrow shook it off then turned the shower off. He was cleaned up and he knew his friends would worry if they saw him like this. Aerrow will always be strong hearted so his friends wouldn't worry about him.

Aerrow took off to the hanger to see the damage he and everyone else had with their skimmers. Radarr was hard at work making sure Aerrows skimmer was too damage by the ice attack.

Piper was already hard at work fixing hers. "Need a hand Piper?" Aerrow asked Piper who gave Aerrow a smile and a nod.

--

Dark Ace and a few Cyclonians were right on track of the Storm Hawks. "This time you are going down." Dark Ace mused only to hear a couple blast heard behind him. Once Dark Ace turned around the Cyclonians with him were shot down.

"Dark Ace who else would I find chancing the Strom Hawks." Cyclone said as he flew down to Dark Ace. "I guess I will have to kill you first before I go after Aerrow." Dark Ace said as he took out his weapon. "If you killed me my sister would be quite angry at you." Cyclone told Dark Ace who was now ready to fight.

"I don't care your going down!" Dark Ace shouted then slashed at Cyclone who easily dodged the attack. Cyclone only smiled and took out two blades that cycled around his hand then out to the side. (Note 1) A couple of small crystals were embedded into them.

"Just to let you know my sister is Cyclonis. The name is Cyclone if you have any respect you will leave this fight now." Cyclone told Dark Ace who only heard very little about Cyclone from master Cyclonis. Dark Ace did though leave the fight.

**End of Chapter**

**Note 1: If anyone has seen Riddick Blades that is what I basically described.**


End file.
